


Transmute

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [936]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Nobody is surprised that Tony got himself in trouble searching for the Probie by himself. Now Gibbs has to go find him while McGee works the case. Just how is this going to work out?





	Transmute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/23/2001 for the word [transmute](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/23/transmute).
> 
> transmute  
> To change from one nature, form, substance,or state into another; to transform.  
> To undergo transmutation.
> 
> This is for jane_x80.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), and [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Transmute

Tony soon regretted not telling anyone where he was going. Transmuting into his baby panther form, Tony attempted to follow the Probie without raising suspicion. He’d gotten careless though and now was trapped in a net in a tree. 

In his panther form this wasn’t a big deal. His claws would slice right through the net. The problem was the human staring at him from below. 

It was their missing Probie, but she didn’t look friendly. At least up in the tree it was harder for her to reach him. Tony watched her with glowing eyes to see what she would do.

The Probie stared at the panther trapped in a tree suspiciously as that wasn’t a normal sight, but then dismissed it in favor of completing her mission. However, just in case, the panther wasn’t all it appeared to be, she cast a simple charm. Tony cursed in his mind as all his limbs froze in place and refused to move no matter what he told them to do.

If he were bonded with Gibbs, this wouldn’t be an issue. He’d be able to reach out to Gibbs through their bond and let him know something was wrong. Gibbs still wasn’t ready to bond though, so Tony would just have to hope that Gibbs' normal gut would come through for him this time.

Back at the crime scene, they’d loaded everything up and were ready to head back. Ducky and Jimmy had already headed back. At the same time, Gibbs and McGee both realized that Tony and the Probie were missing.

Gibbs sighed. He just knew this didn’t bode well. “Go on, McGee. I’ll find Tony and our Probie and follow in the remaining vehicle. You take the evidence back and get started on the actual case.”

“Yes, boss.” McGee agreed, climbing into the van filled with evidence and driving off. Secretly, McGee was happy he wasn’t Tony or the Probie. He was sure Gibbs would not be happy when he found them.

Gibbs shook his head. He was sure that Tony had gone after the Probie by himself like an idiot. He just hoped that Tony hadn’t gotten himself into something that Gibbs couldn’t get him out of. Given the whole Cat Kingdom stuff, Gibbs didn’t think it was guaranteed that he could get Tony out of whatever trouble he was in anymore.

At least, Tony had left footprints for them to follow. Well paw prints really, but whatever worked. Gibbs just wanted to find Tony before something terrible happened to him. 

They may have beat the Peruvians for now, but Gibbs didn’t think the threats were gone by any means. In fact, he suspected that even more threats would appear now. The more Gibbs found out the more he worried about Tony.

He was tempted to bond with Tony, but without knowing what all that process involved he wasn’t sure he was ready. Still anything that gave Tony and him an edge would be appreciated. He just wished the world would slow down so that he and Tony could explore this whole mating business.

Trying to start a new relationship was hell when things were up in the air as badly as they were right now. If it were anyone other than Tony, he wouldn’t even bother. Tony had always been different in his mind, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
